Arrancar's Creed
by ChibiUlquiorra
Summary: Replace all the Assasin's creed characters with Bleach characters, throw in a few plot twists, and... tadaa! Arrancar's Creed. Set to the storyline of Assasin's Creed... mostly. UlquiHime.


Arrancar's Creed

Arrancar's Creed

"Wait, this one need not die." Ilforte called out as a white robed figure launched itself at an old man. A dagger shot out of its gauntlet and impaled the man. "You have broken the first creed!" Shrieked Ilforte Grantz.

"He knew too much. He couldn't be left alive." Ulquiorra replied emotionlessly. He, Yami, and Ilforte had been assigned the mission of locating a special treasure that Sereitei was after. The was between Sereitei and the "hollow" of Hueco Mundo was still raging. Ulquiorra trudged forward, until he and his group had reached an entrance to a special room. In front of it was a shinigami. Ulquiorra snuck up behind him, and stabbed the shinigami with his gauntlet's blade.

Inside the room, a group of Shinigami, along with the Taichou Byakuya Kuchiki were inside. "We must eliminate the captain." Ulquiorra stated.

"Are you sick in the head?! We can't take them on." Ilforte protested. "We should grab the treasure and leave."

"Do not dare disobey me. I am your superior in both rank and ability." Ulquiorra stated, as he went down a nearby ladder to climb down to the bottom of the underground room.

"Are you really going to break the third creed Ulquiorra? Never compromise the brotherhood." Ilforte protested to Ulquiorra. But the white robed assasin no longer was listening. Yami and Ilforte followed him down.

"So, you arrancar have come to this underground cavern as well. Why are you here?" Byakuya asked as the three white robed assasins moved forward.

"For blood." Ulquiorra lunged at the noble Kuckiki, with his gauntlet's blade.  
"No!" Ilforte reached out to stop him, but Ulquiorra shrugged him off, only to have his wrist caught by the shinigami.

"You know not of the affairs you are messing in, arrancar." Byakuya said before he threw Ulquiorra into the exit, causing it to cave in on his allies. Ulquiorra hurried through the cave, and through the town of Las Noches, avoiding running into anyone in the large crowds. He reached the fortress and walked up the stairs, heading toward Aizen Sosuke, who was waiting in his library.

"So, my most trusted arrancar, where is the treasure I asked of you to bring?" Aizen said, with his disturbing fatherly smile still plastered on his face.

"I am sorry Aizen-sama. I have failed." Ulquiorra solemnly declared, unable to look his master in the eye.

"But I have not!" Shouted a figure. Ulquiorra turned to see a dismembered Yami, holding in his only remaining arm, an orb. "Ulquiorra broke the creeds! If he had listened to Ilforte, Ilforte would still be alive!"

As Aizen turned to Ulquiorra, eyes filled with rage, a servant came up and shouted "Aizen-sama, the shinigami have infiltrated our town and are wreaking havoc."

"Ulquiorra, go help in any way you can." Aizen stated angrily. "We will discuss your punishment later."

Ulquiorra headed out to the exit of the fortress, only to be stopped by Gin.

"Ulquiorra-san, we need you to fight some of the shinigami so we can get the civilians out of there." Gin stated, looking Ulquiorra in the eye.

"Understood." The melancholic assasin stated emotionlessly. He rushed into town, drawing his sword as he approached the battlefield that was Las Noches. Once in town, he found himself surrounded by Shinigami. As one lunged at him, he moved his blade toward his enemy, so the soldier impaled himself. As he pulled his sword from the enemy's carcass, he brought it across the neck of another enemy, twisting his body to strike at the enemy behind himself. He noticed the rest of the assasin's retreating, and made a move to join them, before he noticed an orange-brown haired girl being taken away by a shinigami. Hoping that if he saved someone, then his punishment from Aizen would be lessened, he drew a knife from his pocket, and hurled in through the air, completeling avoiding the girl, but impaling the shinigami's knee. As the shinigami dropped to the ground, Ulquiorra rushed towards him, drawing a knife from his back, and stabbing the soldier in the eye. The girl stared toward the body, horrified of the pale skinned being before her. Ulquirora picked her up bridal style. "Hold on."

Ulquiorra then ran off, trampling the faces of a few soldiers while running on top of them. The girl held on to him tight, trying to avoid being dropped into the crowd of angry soldiers. As he reached the fortress, he let her down gently, and walked towards Grimmjow.

"Aizen wants you to come with me. We have a job to do." Grimmjow called out to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra followed Grimmjow up to the top of a building, where there were three boards. Aizen had been speaking to Byakuya.

"Now go, my assasin. Go to God!" Aizen shouted out. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Yami all leaped off of their platforms and into haypiles, well mostly.

"YAHHH!" Grimmjow shouted out, clutching his arm.

"Ulquiorra, you have to go on, activate the trap we set up ahead." Yami said. "Shut up Grimmjow, you have to keep quiet or they'll find us."

Ulquiorra coutinued onward, balancing on thin beams that were set up specifically for this purpose. As he reached a wall, Ulquiorra climbed up it, into a sentry tower with two levers. He walked toward the leved that had a "one" on it, pulling it, and immediately afterwards, pulled the second lever. The bottom wall facing Byakuya Kuckiki and his shinigami allies suddenly dropped, reavealing a firing mechanism, which then repeatedly shot out knives, ending the lives of the remaining shinigami.  
About four hours lated Ulquiorra found himself headed toward Rukongai, massaging his temples as he listened to the girl prattle and prattle.

\FLASHBACK/

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, you have broken all of the assasin's creeds, and therefore, you. Must. DIE!" As Aizen launched at Ulquiorra, the pale skinned assasin found himself afraid.

"Stop!" A feminine voice called out from the stands behind the platform where the execution was being performed. Although this probably didn't change Aizen's mind, it shocked him enough to accidentally stab the lock which kept Ulquiorra in place.

"Who is protecting this traitor?!" Aizen shouted out. Hesistantly, the same girl from earlier that Ulquiorra had saved stood up. "Girl, why are you trying to protect him?!"

"Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?" the girl asked. "I mean, he may have broken rules once, but shouldn't that result in just a warning?"

"Every death that occurred here today was the fault of his incompetence. He broke all three creeds! One: stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent." Aizen declared for all to hear.

"But he saved me, and didn't leave me to die." The girl stated.

"Two: always hide in plain sight." Aizen shouted angrily. To this the girl had nothing to say. "And three: Never compromise the brotherhood."

"But… What you demoted him, and sent him on missions to regain his position." The girl stated simply. "He may have been arrogant, but he should be given another chance."

"And how, girl, do you suppose we make sure that he will follow the creed." Aizen questioned retorically.

"I'll go with him." The girl stated, a genuine smile on her face.

Aizen began to ponder this.

Ulquiorra was hoping that Aizen would just kill him now, instead of killing him with this girl's naivety.

"What is your name?" Aizen asked the beautiful gray eyed girl.

"Orihime Inoue." She replied.

"Very well. I accept your proposal." Aizen said generously.

\END FLASHBACK/

"Are we there yet?" Orihime asked, tapping Ulquiorra's head.

_This will be a long trip._ Ulquiorra thought.

A/N: Yayz, Assasin's Creed Ulquiorra! Imagine if Altair had to bring an optimistic teenage girl along with him during his missions… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Note: Please Review.


End file.
